Next Contestant
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: NaruSasu FemSasu Naruto is a bartender, Sasuke is a cocktail waitress, they are dating. Naruto is very sick of Sasuke getting hit on and is ready to beat those whom hit on her up OneShot


**Next Contestant**

**Author's note: I took the song out and fixed what mistakes I found….**

**Female Sasuke in this one, I was thinking about making this a chapter fic so tell me what you think by reviewing…should I make it a chapter fic or not? If I did it would start before this and lead up to this…**

**I own nothing**

**Next contestant:**

**

* * *

**

Naruto was a bartender at a popular nightclub, that's how he met his current girl friend, Sasuke. They didn't like each other much at first, but over time they began to like each other even though they would make fun of each other. Soon enough they were in love.

Sasuke was a cocktail waitress at the club Naruto bartended at, Konoha. At her job she has to wear short outfits that are very reveling, this doesn't set well with Naruto. Sasuke is a hot girl, long blackish blue hair, slim body, yet not too slim, and dark piercing eyes.

For work on this particular night, she was wearing a short black skirt with black fish net tights underneath, a tight corset like red shirt, with what Naruto liked to call her red hooker shoes on, really they were just a pair of GUESS Birttanias.

He walked in their apartment to see her getting ready for work; she had curled her long hair and was now putting on earrings. She had on a red lipstick and her fake eye lashes to add to her already full ones.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said, as he glared at the outfit.

She turned around, "What is it now?"

"You're not really going to wear that?" Naruto crossed his arms. "At least not out."

She just rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm wearing this."

"But," the blonde tried to protest.

She cut him off, "Stop right there, you know I have to wear this kind of thing to work."

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," he mumbled.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "What does it matter if they see me like this? As long as you're the only one who's seeing me naked isn't that all that matters."

"I still don't like it."

"I know," she said before she kissed him.

That night Sasuke was working as Naruto was bartending, he saw many guys come up to her and hit on her. They would buy her drinks and even go up to Gaara, the DJ to ask about her.

"So the cute cocktail waitress…what would she say if I asked her out?"

Gaara looked at the guy, "Hn."

"You're no help!" they would say, however, he wouldn't care.

A guy walked up to her like a predator saying, "Hey there cutie, how are you doing?"

"Can I get you something?" she asked, brushing off the flirting with a smile.

"Yeah you can," he grinned

"What?" she asked as she pulled out her pad of paper.

"A chance with you," he grinned.

She tried not to laugh as she said, "Sorry, I have a boyfriend."

Naruto started to get angry has he put a hand on her and said, "He doesn't have to know."

"No," she said as she looked over at her fuming boyfriend. "You'd better order or go," she said signaling who her boyfriend was. As the man walked away Naruto glared at him.

"Don't worry; I can deal with it myself," she said warningly.

She walked away from Naruto and a pink haired girl walked up to her and seductively said, "Hey…um I never really have done this before, but how would you like to go out sometime?"

"Uhhh…" she started as she blinked, surprised.

Before she could say anything, there was a hand on her ass and the girl whispering, "Come on it could be fun."

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend," she said, awkwardly.

"He can watch," she smiled.

"No, really that's okay," she assured.

Naruto glared at the pink haired girl with her hand on his raven's ass. He would be angrier but it was kind of hot and he wouldn't beat up the girl.

"If you change your mind, call me," she said slipping a piece of paper with her number down the other girl's top.

As another guy started to talk and flirt with Sasuke, Naruto was at his boiling point and about to go beat the guy up. His co-worker, Kiba, stopped him. "Dude, she won't like him, don't worry, it's not worth loosing your job over," Kiba reminded him.

"If he touches her again," Naruto practically growled.

"I know you'll kill him," Kiba sighed.

"Damn right," Naruto glared.

"Okay, just calm down," Kiba said.

Naruto went back to bartending, but did not keep his eyes off of Sasuke the whole time.

As she went from table to table she got a lot of people staring at her, Naruto hated it. He wanted to hurt every one of them, but he couldn't. _'Why does she have to work here? Couldn't she have a job where she covered up more? Like valet...yeah those outfits are so ugly people wouldn't hit on her…then again she's so hot that they probably still would._

Naruto looked as another one walked up to her; only Kiba wasn't there to stop him this time. He walked from behind the bar and over to her side.

"Naruto, aren't you," Sasuke started but he cut her off and passionately kissed her, it was his way of saying to everyone watching that she was his and no one else's.

"I better get back to work," he said.

He walked back to the bar and she said under her breath, "Possessive ass." _'But he's my possessive ass.' _She smiled to herself and went back to work.

Sasuke went over to the bar and pulled him by the collar and whispered, "Someone is going to have to finish what he started later tonight."

Naruto grinned and nodded at her, she winked at him before going back to work. The rest of the night Naruto didn't care if people hit on her, for later that night he would be the one sleeping with her.

**The End**


End file.
